Organosilicon compounds containing at least one OSiR.sub.2 unit and at least one group of the formula EQU --X.sub.a ArX.sub.a Ar--
per molecule have been described in British Pat. No. 1,569,243 to Wacker-Chemie GmbH to improve the slip or sliding properties of organic fibers, where R is a hydrocarbon radical or a substituted hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms and X represents a member selected from the group consisting of ##STR1## --NR'--, --O--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 --, --R"--, --NR'R"--, ##STR2## --OR"--, --SR"--, --SO.sub.2 R"--, where R' is hydrogen or has the same meaning as R, R" represents a bivalent aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, Ar represents a bivalent, aromatic hydrocarbon radical or a bivalent substituted aromatic hydrocarbon radical and a represents 0 or 1. Also, the British patent discloses that antistatic agents such as partial esters of laurylphosphoric acid may be used in these compositions to impart antielectrostatic properties to the treated fibers.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,272 to Huber et al disclose a composition which is capable of imparting lubricating and antistatic properties to organic fibers containing a diorganopolysiloxane, a phosphorus compound and paraffin waxes, if desired.
Compared to the partial esters of laurylphosphoric acid and the other antistatic agents, such as the phosphorus compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,272 to Huber, the antistatic agents of this invention exhibit certain advantages. For example, they do not show any evidence of corrosion on metals and they are easily miscible with the organosilicon compounds used in this invention. Moreover, these antistatic agents impart a higher degree of antielectrostatic properties to organic fibers treated therewith than the antistatic agents used heretofore.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a composition which will impart lubricating properties to organic fibers treated therewith. Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition which will impart antistatic properties to organic fibers. Still another object of this invention is to provide organic fibers having improved slip or sliding properties. A further object of this invention is to provide organic fibers having improved antielectrostatic properties.